


That Halloween Night...

by thiective



Category: CLAMP - Works, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Betaed, F/F, F/M, Fingering, In which Subaru is 21 while Kamui is 19 in this au, In which this is a world where a Seishiro and a Fuuma never existed, Kamui and Tomoyo are blood relatives cause hcs of them being siblings are freaking cute, Late Halloween Gift Fic, M/M, Mutual Pinning, NSFW writings, Slow Updates Maybe, That Halloween AU, There is no prophecies, no magical demonic trees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: Modern AU! Subaru wakes up feeling like his head is pounding like a drum and something crawled into his throat and died. Other than that, his crush laid next to him, equally passed out and still wearing the costume that fits him like a glove.





	That Halloween Night...

**Author's Note:**

> Extra-Note: Halloween gift, coughs, very late Halloween gift.
> 
> Extra-Extra-Note: A mixture of a friend’s and my au’s. In which Subaru is 21, and in this AU, Kamui is 19, both of them attend the same campus. Subaru is an art student while Kamui's a dance student.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otherwise known as that au where a Seishirou and a Fuuma never existed in this world, there are no prophecies for the end of the world, no demonic trees, and that Subaru has been hopelessly pinning after a fellow university student named Shiro Kamui.

_Hangovers_

Subaru winces as the sun’s light hits his eyes through the edges of the curtains. The pounding in his head is a nasty wake up call, and he feels like something had crawled into his mouth and died. Groaning and cradling his head with one hand, the other feels as if it’s being pinned down by something warm and heavy. He’s about to rise from the bed when he finally looks at his side and stills.

There is his crush, equally passed out, still in that vampire costume that Subaru couldn't take his eyes off of last night. His head is pillowed on Subaru’s arm, his warm body snuggled close to him. A pleased sigh passes from his lips, and Subaru feels his heart stop beating right then and there to see him sleeping on his arm before it restarts again with a different emotion. Panic settles in him. He tries to wrack his brain, mind racing as to how he ended up on the same bed with his crush.

Looking down on his own body, he sighs in relief that he still has his white pants on, but he’s bare-chested. Subaru's mind screeches into a halt, swallowing nervously as he reevaluates his attire. White pants on, his leather boots are thrown on the floor with the top half of his costume rumpled innocently besides them. Red bruises dot his chest, and, if he glances at the tv screen in front of them, on his neck as well.

What _happened_ last night? Subaru wonders. He stiffens as his crush begins to stir. A string of curses flows from those tempting lips as he opens his violet eyes blearily before shutting them tight with a groan. "I am never drinking that fucking much again-" He pauses mid-sentence, blinks twice, and stares at Subaru like a deer in headlights.

"I'm…not dreaming am I?" Kamui asks in a tentative voice after a tense moment. It takes a full minute for Subaru to realize that Kamui is talking to him. Subaru licks his suddenly dry lips. He can see every toned muscle on Kamui's body beneath the skin-tight black outfit he’s wearing.

"No," Subaru says carefully. Another tense moment later, and Kamui groans in pain as if someone had slammed a hammer down into his brain.

"We are never drinking like that again," Kamui says as he cradles his head into his hand, trying to nurse the pain of his headache. Subaru would have shared the same settlements if not for his panic that he _may_ have taken advantage of Kamui last night.

"Agreed," Subaru says, waits for Kamui move away, but feels reluctant in allowing the younger male to do so. "Do you remember anything last night?" Subaru asks tentatively.

“Remember what - _ow_!” He winces, feeling a particularly loud pound in his head. “From last night…?” Kamui asks sleepy, and absently, Subaru thinks this side of him is very adorable.

"Yes, because I don't remember what happened. All I can remember is blank." Subaru says, wincing at his own pounding headache. Kamui groans and tried to wrack his brain for memories, except as soon as he remembers, Kamui nervously swallows and face turning red. Very red.

"I'm sorry!" Kamui squeaks, and Subaru blinks at him.

“What for?” Subaru asks, and Kamui blushes harder, looking very much like he hopes the earth will swallow him whole when he mumbles out the answer.

“Can you repeat that?”

Kamui squeaks, fidgeting under Subaru’s worried stare.

"I-I might have made out with you last night." Kamui stammers and Subaru blinks once before he feels a blush of his own rising on his cheeks.

"Oh." A part of Subaru is relieved that he had _only_ made out with Kamui. The other part of him feels a little disappointed that he can't remember it.

The awkward silence stretches on. Kamui fidgets with the hem of his pants, and Subaru can't keep his gaze from drifting towards those fingers and seeing the sliver of the skin of Kamui's ankle. Idly wondering what it would be like to run his fingers over the slim ankle, and flushes slightly at the thought.

"Do you want some painkillers?" Kamui offers hesitantly, looking away, and Subaru feels a little relieved that the silence between them is gone.

"I would like that, yes," Subaru says, and he watches as Kamui gets up and rummages through the room where they are staying. His eyes follow those slim hips, and, somehow, in his vampire costume, Subaru’s eyes fall to those slender legs, and he flushes a little more before turning away.

 _What on earth happened last night?_ Subaru wonders. His eyes keep on straying back to those slim legs. Kamui seems to be oblivious about his stares. As soon as Kamui finds a bottle of painkillers and two bottles of water, Subaru manages to look away before he’s caught. Kamui squeaks for a second time in Subaru's presence. The sound of Kamui’s very cute squeak, in Subaru’s opinion, catches the older man’s attention. Subaru looks at Kamui, whose blush seems to extend to beneath the collar of his costume, and feels a little confused.

“I-uh-I didn’t-I.” Kamui stutters before he closes his mouth, flushing redder at seeing the marks and _oh_ . It doesn't take long for Subaru to realize, his blush redder than before, that _Kamui_ had been the one to create those _hickies_ on him.

It actually makes sense in a way.

“D-Did I leave those marks on you?” Kamui stammers, and Subaru swallows the lump in his throat because, despite the situation, it’s difficult to not think that Kamui actually looks _beautiful_ with a blush.

"I..." Subaru frowns, tries to wrack his brain for memories, but finds nothing. "I can't seem to recall," Subaru says, feeling the disappointment crawling back into him like an unwanted visitor.

"Do you remember what happened, Kamui?" As soon as he voices his question, Kamui looks torn, chewing on his lip until it turns a tempting red. He takes a deep breath before he answers.

“It started when we were at one of the bars near campus…”

* * *

_Yesterday Night_

_Wall_

Subaru isn't sure if the plastic cup he's nursing is his eighth or ninth. The drink tastes sweet and leaves his mind in a pleasant buzz. He hopes it cools his nerves because he’d heard his crush will show tonight. That's what Hokuto had said, at least.

* * *

_Earlier that Night_

_"Here, try this on Subaru!" Hokuto says as she throws the white costume at him. Subaru looks at the outfit, confused._

_"Hokuto-chan, I thought we agreed to not go to this year's party because you have a huge assignment to complete," Subaru says, but Hokuto waves it off casually._

_"I can do that assignment with my eyes closed, besides I heard it down the grapevine that a certain someone is going," Hokuto says mischievously. Subaru stiffens, feels a blush heating his face. The thought that_ he _will be at this party as well, wait...does this mean that Kamui had found someone to go to the party with? Subaru clutches his costume at the thought Kamui had gone with someone, and Hokuto sighs._

_“Rumour has it, he’s going with a relative. However, there’s no telling who else will sweep him off his feet at the party,” Hokuto adds, with an exasperated fond smile at her twin. She shakes her head before she wraps her arms around her twin’s neck._

_"Go after him. Chase after him until he surrenders to you," Hokuto says, and Subaru returns the hug. Indeed, Hokuto is the best sister he could ever ask for. Pulling away, she winks at him._

_"Now, go get him, tiger,” she chirps. Subaru chokes, feeling the heat rush over his cheeks._

_“Hokuto-chan!”_

* * *

Dressed in a white prince outfit, Subaru leans against the wall and observes the front door of the bar, waiting for his crush to make an appearance. The bar’s music is loud with the excited cheers from the people on the dance floor, writhing to the beat and against their dance partners to a cliche pop song. The bar’s stage television screen showcases short videos of the achievements from the campus and Halloween videos that are creepy yet thrilling for the night, blending with the music from the speakers.

Seeing no signs of the younger boy, he downs another cup of the house cocktail, waiting for liquid courage to jolt his brain, and for a chance to talk to Kamui. It’s only a second later when a lithe figure sidles up next to him, petit, a smirk on his lips. Eyes that are a similar shade to his crush. The young male, dressed in black with a red belt slung low around his hips that seems to hug his figure. Another red belt is wrapped around his thigh, defining the slim tone shape of it.

“Hey, why aren’t you in the crowd?” Is it strange that the boy next to him sounds a lot like Kamui? The person who looks like Kamui runs his fingers up his white-clad arm, tracing any space where they catch the skin teasingly. Subaru thinks hazily that the person looks startlingly like Kamui, sounds like Kamui, but the personality is different. The Kamui he knows of is awkward, shy, and beautiful, not confident and sensual.

“I’m waiting for someone. I was told the person I’m looking for might be here,” Subaru says, and _Kamui_ lets out a deep chuckle. A sound that Subaru never thought to be pleasing to hear until now. He can only recall the shy and warm laughs from his crush. _Kamui_ ’s deep chuckles are more of sensual. Seductive. Bewitching.

"Funny thing is, I've been told the same but I can’t find them," _Kamui_ smirks. His finger trace distracting circles on his arm. “And since I’m feeling lonely, I wonder,” _Kamui’s_ voice drops to a low purr. “Will you be my _E_ for tonight?”

Subaru swallows the lump as _Kamui_ moves away to his side to his front and leans in close. Fingers trace his shoulders before they glide down to his arms, and Subaru, in his drunken state, can only think how the boy is warm and seductive. It doesn’t help that _Kamui_ looks like Kamui he wants to be with.

"I shouldn't. I like someone else," Subaru says. _Kamui_ blinks before an honest smile tinged with sadness filters onto his lips, making him look achingly like the Kamui he knows. Now that _Kamui_ is close, Subaru can smell the alcohol off of him, or is it his own?

“I _like_ someone else too.” Those words make Subaru’s heart squeeze. “Although I doubt the other will _like_ me like how I _like_ them," _Kamui_ says as he rubs distracting circles on Subaru’s biceps. “So just for tonight,” A sensual smile appears, seductive and it’s unfair to Subaru because he can’t help be enchanted by it. “Keep me company until dawn breaks?”

Perhaps it’s the alcohol. Or maybe it’s how _Kamui_ takes his plastic cup and sets it elegantly on a nearby table before he _grinds_ on Subaru's knee. A fleeting thought goes through his mind of what if Kamui is this _Kamui_ in front of him, dressed like this.

With soft gasps and hitched breath, Subaru stills at the way the boy throws his head back. Shows an expanse of the creamy skin of his neck. The hardening erection pressing against his knee tells him the boy is aroused, and if this _is_ Kamui, Subaru comes to the conclusion he isn't going to leave him alone for others to see him like this. His hands steady those slim hips. He sees the pink dusted on the other's cheeks, lips parting enticingly, and Subaru, in his drunken haze, _caves_.

"Until dawn breaks," Subaru whispers and then presses his lips against _Kamui_ ’s. He makes a startled noise before a soft, pleased sound, audible to Subaru's ears, makes itself known. His arms loop around Subaru's neck, pressing himself close, and what starts a series of soft kisses evolves into heavier ones. _Kamui_ ’s lips part when Subaru’s tongue brushes at the seam, and then _Kamui_ clutches at Subaru’s costume when their tongues tangle, exploring each other’s mouth more and feeling every crevice despite the need for air. Whimpers sound from _Kamui_ , pleasured ones that say that he likes the way Subaru is kissing him. Deep, heavy, and so addicting that his hands move into Subaru's neat hair, mussing it up, and tightens their hold on it.

Parting for breaths after dizziness settles in with lungs screaming for air, they only gaze at each other for one moment before diving back in for more. _Kamui_ moves his hands from his hair to his shoulders, sliding down on his chest and back up his shoulders to loop around his neck. Neither of them knows who leads the other to a couch, but only that _Kamui_ ends up on Subaru’s lap and pressed up against him with kisses that leave Subaru dizzy and wanting more. Subaru’s hand cups _Kamui’s_ hip while the other caresses his face.

Then _Kamui_ moves away, chest heaving from exertion, and he kisses the corner of Subaru’s lips before trailing down his jawline, to his neck and starts nibbling on his skin and Subaru’s breath hitches when he feels blunt teeth working on his skin. _Kamui_ nips on his skin, a wave of pleasure surges through him and he has to bite back a moan when _Kamui_ begins to suck on it. Having no idea on what the process of having hickies are like or how _pleasantly_ good it feels to have teeth, mouth, and tongue on his skin, Subaru finds himself _liking_ being marked like this. His hand slithers down on _Kamui’s_ spine, feeling the knobs beneath his fingers, and Subaru takes a stuttering breath when those lips move up to another patch of skin, teeth working to leave another dark mark.

Has it been five minutes? Or longer? Subaru can't tell. All he knows is the feeling of _Kamui_ ’s mouth on his skin. How pleasant it feels. The marks decorating his neck that’ll be impossible to hide tomorrow. Nothing but the bliss of the moment until someone passing through stops, double-takes.

"When did Sumeragi get here and what is he supposed to be doing? He's missing all the games." The voice sounds vaguely familiar. Subaru blushes and holds back a whine when _Kamui_ moves away and gives an annoyed, if not tipsy, glare that  makes them choke on their drink.

“He’s agreed to be my snack for the night,” _Kamui_ says, licking his lips. Drink and lust seem to glow in those violet eyes that Subaru can’t help but lose himself in. Then _Kamui_ curls a finger under Subaru’s chin and a seductive smirk curves his lips. "I’d like to enjoy my _E_ in private.”

 _Kamui_ slides gracefully off of Subaru's lap, and tugs him along towards the door, out of the bar.

"If Nekoi gets word of this, she wins the betting pool," the not-quite-stranger chuckles, and arms wrap around his middle from behind.

“Miss me?” A female voice speaks into his ear, a pair of lips pressed against it, and they shivered at the woman’s seductive tone. Setting the glass down on another table, he turns and stares. Standing before them, in an alluring devil outfit with red flames and a flowing cape is Karen Kasumi.

"Um…" He takes in the outfit Karen wears so easily. She’s always beautiful, but to dress so temptingly that she quite literally turns heads is new. He clears his throat and wraps an arm around her, hand resting the small of her back.

"Yes," Yuuto breathes. "You look sexy.” His voice is hoarse as he looks her up and down. She smiles sensually at him, her fingers making a walking motion up his chest, his chin, to caress his jawline.

“Come and dance with me, Yuu-kun.” And just like that, Yuuto lets his siren pull him to the dance floor.

* * *

_Room_

Somehow they manage to snag a room in a dorm nearby.

Subaru has _Kamui_ pinned against a wall in the elevator, kissing him passionately. Kamui’s legs wrap around his waist as his fingers trail up his thighs, his sides until they reach _Kamui_ ’s cheek, and he deepens the kiss with a soft moan. _Kamui’s_ hands find purchase on Subaru's shoulders, gripping on the white fabric as his mouth softens under Subaru's drunken passion.

All Subaru knows is the feeling of _Kamui_ ’s tongue tangling with his own, wringing a whimper from him, the warm body that Subaru is pressed against, arouse, and pulsing with desire. The sound of the bell when they arrive at their floor startles them, pulling them apart. They stumble towards the door. _Kamui_ fumbles with the card key, melting into another heated kiss by Subaru when he can’t stand the wait and grabs him by the elbow.

The door opens, and _Kamui_ stumbles in, pulling Subaru with him to pin the older man against the door and lock lips again. His shirt is unzipped by nimble fingers before they push the material down impatiently. Lips find their way back to Subaru's neck, and he groans, his head thrown back against the door as _Kamui_ nips over a bruise.

"God, you’re so beautiful," _Kamui_ says, breathless against his skin as if those words can imprint upon him. Arms once again loop around Subaru's neck, bringing him closer to the warm body of his lover for the night while Subaru grips the other's waist. He can feel _Kamui’s_ erection pressed against his own beneath his clothes.

"Bed?" Subaru groans out. His lover for is alluring. The way his violet eyes glint in the darkness. The way his breath stutters at the sting of teeth nipping sharply on his skin, a tongue swiping heavily over the bruise, making him moan.

"Bed," _Kamui_ agrees, lips detaching as he switches their positions and pushes the half-dressed man to the bed. Shoes kicked off, lips never straying from each other as Subaru is backed to the edge of the bed. Guiding Subaru to sit on the mattress, _Kamui_ climbs back onto his lap, and cradles his face before diving into another steamy kiss. Hips are teasing brushing against the other's, wringing a groan out as Subaru caresses _Kamui_ 's lower back with one hand; the other rests on _Kamui_ 's hip before skimming down with curved fingers to brush the underside of his inner thigh.

Tumbling backward, they fall into a heap on the bed, and nothing matters but the feel of each other, the sounds they managed to drag out from one other. When Subaru wedges a knee between _Kamui_ 's legs, _Kamui_ arches at the pressure to his groin and grinds helplessly against it. Erotic moans fall from Kamui's lips as he moves against the knee, Subaru hypnotized by his arousing movements. He leans down and places more marks on his body, dotting his chest with red bruises, smoothing the pain away with a drag of his tongue.

They aren’t able to go any further when their drinking catches up to them and they curl up into each other’s warmth, unconscious to the world around them.

* * *

_Phone_

“…so far as I can remember, that's what happened last night," Kamui mumbles, cheeks burning bright. and Subaru is sure that his own are just as red. An awkward silence falls over them until Kamui speaks.

“I, um, I like your costume,” he says, eyes darting from one side of the room to the other side as if the walls are suddenly the most fascinating he’s ever seen. “Did your sister make it for you?”

Subaru blinks. After taking painkillers and some water, the headache has resided. His blush, too, down to a faint pink. Now that he’s looking at him without the haze of alcohol, Kamui's costume hugs him nicely, accentuating all the right places. Subaru barely manages to push those thoughts away to answer his question. "Yes, she did," There’s a beat of silence before Subaru continues. "You look really good in yours.” Actually, it looks incredibly _seductive_.

“Thanks. Tomoyo— Fuck! Sorry, I have to make a quick call!” Kamui says, panic rising in his voice as he digs through his pocket to pull out his cell phone and quickly dial a number. Subaru looks at him, puzzled, frowning at the panic he Kamui places the phone to his ear. Although Subaru’s heard that Shiro Tomoyo is Kamui's younger sister, Subaru isn’t sure if he should admire or feel slightly jealous that Kamui cares this much for his sibling. He decides it’s better to admire how Kamui worries about Tomoyo rather than envy and wonder if he can ever achieve something like that with him.

Before Kamui can press the call button, he notices a notification from his sister that leaves him exhaling a held breath.

_Tomoyo: Don’t worry, I’m at home. Hokuto-san and her boyfriend stayed with me until the driver picked me up. Mother was worried about where you are, but I told her you were staying with a friend._

_Kamui:_ _I’m sorry for not sending you home. I should have gone with you._

_Tomoyo: Don't be silly. You should have fun nii-chan. You've always been worried about me, you should have the time to be happy and find yourself, someone, to be with._

Kamui feels his cheeks warm.

_Kamui: You know I prefer that you find your happiness over mine, right?_

_Tomoyo: I know, and that’s why Mother and I adore you, but I want you to be happy as well. It’s alright, I’ll find my happiness sooner or later, right?_

A soft smile appears on Kamui’s face that Subaru manages to catch. His breath hitches and he wonders if somehow he can have that smile directed at him.

_Kamui: Fine, you win. I love you both._

_Tomoyo: I know, we love you, too._

Kamui stares at the message, eyes softening before pocketing the phone.

“Is your sister doing fine?”

Kamui jumps, startled to hear Subaru’s voice. He only looks vaguely amused. Feeling his cheeks redden, Kamui pouts.

"She's doing fine. She's at home, safe. I was worried because I didn't send her home last night as I should have." Kamui replies, and Subaru tilts his head before he sits up and leans against the backboard of the bed. Kamui feels his cheeks flare a darker red. He _tries_ not to stare at how those tone muscles ripple with every movement.

* * *

_Committing_

"About last night, I'm a little disappointed," Subaru says offhandedly, and Kamui looks at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" Kamui asks as he crosses his arms, feeling slightly offended.

Subaru gestures for him to come closer, and Kamui, like a hesitant kitten, obeys, only for Subaru to snatch his wrist, pull Kamui back onto the bed, and pin him underneath him.

"What I'm saying is that I'm disappointed in myself," he says. He presses his lips to Kamui's throat, pulse hammering underneath the skin, his breath hitching. "That I can't remember everything that went on last night other than drinking so much that it wiped out the memories I had of you."

Subaru's lips trail up the curve of Kamui's neck. "That I've accidentally turned down my crush's offer and forgotten how our first kiss with felt like to the point where I feel like I need to rectify it with an apology." Kissing his jawline, his cheeks, he can feel the heat of Kamui’s blush.

"Is the offer still on the table? I _would_ like to be your _E_ forever." Subaru asks. After hearing Kamui's recount of last night's events, and that it _really_ was Kamui grinding against him, that Kamui was the one to _seduce_ him with heated kisses, his decision has been solidified.

Subaru hovers above Kamui, seeing his eyes widen, lips wet by a slick tongue, cheeks flaring red. God, if _Kamui_ said no to this, his fingers grips hold of the sheets beneath him, then Subaru will back off. Retreat and look fondly through page after page of his sketchbook’s drawings of him.

"It’s still open,” Kamui says breathlessly, and Subaru's heart flutters before he dives down to press his lips against familiar ones that his body remembers, but his mind doesn't. Slim fingers weave into his hair after the first kiss, then the second, the third, before diving in for more. Subaru's tongue traces against Kamui's lips. They part for him readily, and he groans at finally feeling the younger man’s tongue reaching and sliding against his, moving and tangling with his heatedly.

This time, he'll remember every sound he manages to wring from Kamui, the arch of his back when he unclasps the belt from around him, pulling it off and tossing it on the ground without care, and commit it to his heart's memory.

"I want to touch you, is that ok?" Subaru _whispers_ against Kamui’s lips. Kamui blinks wildly to clear the haze of lust.

 _Doing it_ for the first time after a confession sounds like a movie cliche, but Kamui prefers it now rather than having to deal with the fluttering feeling in his heart if if they were to part.

His fingers weave into Subaru’s hair, messy from last night, and it make him look more attractive, more alluring in Kamui’s eyes.

"As long as you let me touch you. I've… never done this before." Kamui admits, shyly, with sincerity that Subaru's eyes widen at realizing the implications of it. This would mean that Subaru is the first to get to see Kamui bare. Unraveled by pleasure. That he'll be the first to make love to Kamui. Just the _thought_ makes his heart leap into his throat.

"Never?" Subaru whispers, achingly soft, and Kamui smiles a soft smile that Subaru can't help fall in love with.

“Never."

Subaru smiles, equally soft and echoing Kamui’s, as he strokes his cheek with his knuckles.

This will be his first time as well. He’d had crushes before but none of them had been able to make him fall hard like Kamui had. Subaru doesn't have the experience of going all the way, but he blames Hokuto for enthusiastically showing him those R-18 doujinshis she has stashed away, saying that it’s for experience, asking which position he may favor once _he_ finds the one he wants to be with. Kakyou had blushed to death more than once after accidentally finding one raunchier than the others. Subaru's blush hadn’t been much better than Kakyou's; it had taken two weeks straight for him to finally look Hokuto in the eye again without dissolving into blushes or near fainting at remembering the positions of her favored ship.

"It's alright. I’ve never done this before either and yet…” Subaru's lips trails back down to Kamui's throat and nip sharply on the skin, dragging a groan from Kamui before he smoothes the pain away with his tongue. "I don't mind if we take it slow, or do anything at all."

Subaru murmurs into Kamui's skin before his teeth work on another patch of skin, a possessive thrill racing down his spine, knowing he’s won his crush's heart, and that he gets to see the marks on Kamui just as Kamui gets to see his own made last night.

“I…” Kamui chews on his lip. It isn’t because of Subaru, but more of because Kamui _wants_ to. Knowing that it’s his partner’s first time as well sets his heart racing.The thought of learning the process step by step, being with each other and going _through_ it is as exhilarating as it is nerve-wracking. "I want to do it with you because I've wanted you for a long time now," he admits, sincerity ringing in his voice.

Subaru's eyes soften and he press a chaste kiss to Kamui’s lips.

Kisses that begin sweet and soft evolve to something hotter, messier, and wetter. Tongues tangle and slide against each other heatedly. Kamui whimpers beneath him. Kamui's fingers glide up Subaru's arms, tracing the toned muscles and mewling when Subaru's mouth latches to another part of his skin, making another bruise rise to the surface. Decent sized. Enough to let others know that the lithe dancer has been claimed.

"I've wanted you as well. You have no idea how much I've wanted to be with you but couldn't find the courage to ask. I was going near out of my mind at the thought of you going to the party with someone else as your date." Subaru can feel Kamui's pulse hammering beneath the skin, hear his lover’s shortened breaths.

“I’m not going anywhere, Subaru, _oh_ ," A pleased sound springs out Kamui's lips from another hard nip. "Nothing is stopping from you from doing this now.” His voice falls to a soft purr and Subaru, fuelled by Kamui's confession, pulls Kamui’s shirt off.

He surges forward to catch those lips in a bruising kiss. He can feel the body underneath him growing hotter. His hand moves to Kamui's chest, where the other's heart lay and feels the beat of it, strong but steady.

Smiling more, Subaru kisses one of the bruises before sliding down. Lips reaching a nipple, he begins to lick on it. His other hand reaches for the neglected one, begins to draw tight circles around it. Another whimper springs from Kamui’s lips, sounding needier, more _erotic_ than earlier. Then Subaru closed his lips around the nipple and suckles. Kamui inhales a sharp breath and arches into Subaru's mouth and hand, wanting to feel more of the older man's teasing touches on him.

" _Oh, god_ , Subaru, that’s-!” Another whimper spills out. He feels teeth close gently around the sensitive nub, roll it between them while the other one is pinched. Kamui mewls his lover’s name. “ _Subaru…_ ”

Subaru never thought he would like his name as much as he does now when it's been mewled by his lover like this. He glances up and the needs to please his lover more than himself rushes through him. Eyes half-lidded with desire and lust, stained cheeks redder than rose, kiss-bruised lips parting with _lovely_ sounds that make Subaru want to hear more. Excitement courses through him at the knowledge that _he_ is the one that had made those little sounds come from Kamui. It's _him_ who made Kamui blush, _cry out_ his name so sweetly with pleasure dripping from his voice.

Subaru releases Kamui’s nipple with one last lick before switching to the other and giving it the same treatment. His free hand teases the wet nipple, drawing tight circles, and Kamui's breath stutters, _moans_. His hips buck against Subaru’s and he tightens his hold on his hair.

“Subaru, _oh_ ," His lover spreads his legs for Subaru to settle comfortably between, eyes fluttering shut, lashes brushing against his cheeks. Kamui shuts his eyes tightly to hold onto the pleasure steadily mounting in him.

"You’re _killing_ me,” he pants, and Subaru hums against the sensitive nub, sending a shiver into Kamui. His fingers skim down Kamui's side; he traces the hem of his pants before dipping in slightly, teasingly tracing the heated skin close to where Kamui _wants_ to be touched but so _very_ far away.

 _“Subaru_!" His lover whines and Subaru lets go of the nub with a sensual laugh. He sweeps his gaze over the younger man: sweat clings to his lover's body, lips part enticingly, cheeks flushed, hickies decorate his slim neck, his nipples are peaked and red. Subaru groans helplessly before crushing his lips against Kamui's with untamed passion.

Kamui makes a startled noise in the back of his throat before melting into the fire of Subaru's embrace, losing himself to the feel of those demanding lips and hands wandering over every inch of his body.

" _Kamui_ , my _Kamui_ . You are so _beautiful,_ so _perfect_ ,” Subaru says softly. He unfastens the belt around Kamui’s thigh and tugs his pants down, sliding them off of him.

“You’re the perfect one, my _Subaru_ ," Kamui says breathily, and Subaru feels a pleasant shiver crawl down his spine. Flattered that Kamui thinks that way about him, Subaru can't help but wonder how he got someone as _sweet_ , beautiful, and not to mention _sexy_ as Kamui as his lover.

He smiles against his lover's lips, breath hitching as Kamui’s hands find the hem of Subaru's pants and begin to unbuckle the silver belt shyly, fingers brushing unintentionally against Subaru's hardening erection. Subaru moans low in his throat, a sound that Kamui would do _anythi_ ng to hear it again. Kamui pushes his pants down, belt and all. Slim fingers brush shyly, intentionally, against Subaru's erection. It's a stark contrast to how confident, according to Kamui's account of last night's activities, and seductive Kamui had been in stripping his top off.

Then again, as Subaru lays himself on top of Kamui and presses his hips down, grinding them against Kamui's, that he decides that he likes Kamui's drunken confident self as much as Kamui's shy adorable self that he usually presents.

The friction and heat of the grind, covered erections pressing tightly against each other, send pleasure shooting down their spines. Kamui bites his lip before letting out a strangled cry, throwing his head back and arching under Subaru as ecstasy seizes his body and drags him down.

“ _Kamui_ , ah-! You feel so _good_.” Subaru pants out, grunts as he grinds his hips roughly into Kamui’s, and Kamui lets out more of those hot little _sounds_ , helpless to the pleasure that Subaru is willing to drive into him.

Kamui wraps a leg around Subaru’s waist, choking out a gasp, breathless at how unbelievably _amazing_ it feels to be this close to Subaru. How _infinitely_ addicting it feels to drown in Subaru being this _close_ to him. He blushes wildly at the thought of his fingers _inside_ him. The very idea has him _writhing_ against his lover. “ _Subaru_ , I-I _need_ you, please!”

“Soon, Kamui,” Subaru says, voice strained and rough and only for his lover to hear. Hearing Kamui _beg_ for him sends a heady feeling rushing into him. He pulls the stained boxers down, and his mouth goes dry at taking the last piece of clothing off of his _Kamui_. Cock erect, precum leaking from the slit, Subaru lays on his stomach and presses wet kisses to Kamui's inner thigh, skimming his teeth on the skin before working it as he had done to his neck.

Kamui groans under the assault before they merge into erotic moans, _lewder_ than before, at feeling those teeth working on the sensitive skin of his thighs. Subaru’s marks, _possessive_ on him, remind Kamui who his heart and body now belong to, arousing him further.

Releasing his lover's skin, Subaru licks on the bruise before nipping sharply, making Kamui jolt, sparking his nerves with pleasure.

“Gorgeous,” Subaru presses more wet kisses, open-mouthed as they travel to Kamui’s groin but avoiding his cock all together. “Exquisite.” A finger teases Kamui’s entrance, making him whimper needily under him. Subaru moves away, untangles his limbs from Kamui, and rummages through the bedside drawer to take out a condom and lube. Hearing an impatient whine, Subaru chuckles.

“Perfect,” He whispers, marveling at the sight of how Kamui reacts to him, his body responds to his ministrations. “I want the both of us to enjoy this since it’s our first time doing together.” He nuzzles against his lover’s thigh again. “Let me know if it gets too much for you.”

A full body shiver goes through Kamui, Subaru's words, reassuring to one’s ears but sounds seductive to Kamui’s, are going to _kill_ him. They make his imagination run wild for what comes next. He pushes himself up from his elbows and watches, heart pounding, as Subaru squeezes lube onto his fingers. A slick finger circles his entrance before slowly inching into him. Kamui gasps at the intrusion. His soft walls clench around it.

Squeezing his eyes shut again, breathing through his nose, Kamui nods for Subaru to continue. Subaru holds his breath as he inches his finger in more, along the tight walls that clench around him. Drag him further in until he's knuckle deep. Breathing hard, he curls his finger inside of Kamui, and Kamui's body jolts to his finger brushing against a spot that sends intense pleasure rushing through him.

“Are you ok?” Subaru asks, worrying that he may have done something wrong, but Kamui nods and swallows down the moan at feeling the finger stilling against his _pleasure spot_.

"I-I'm fine. Please keep going." Kamui’s body trembles with need. Subaru frowns, wiggle his finger inside of Kamui and Kamui's breath falls harshly. Sensual moans sprout from his lips. His hips move against Subaru's finger inside of him.

"Su- _Subaru,_ I _need_ more, please!” Kamui begins to thrust against Subaru's finger. Subaru decides to add a second finger into him. Watching in a trance as Kamui's body seizes up, jolting from waves of pleasure pulsing through him like electricity, Subaru pumps his fingers inside of Kamui. Stretching the muscles, scissoring them apart. Kamui arches sensually with Subaru's name breathed out _erotically_ from those beautiful lips. Just like his dreams.

Subaru can’t help but be hypnotized by this. That Kamui is under his _spell_ . His body and soul given to him to be loved and thoroughly cared for. Kamui curls his fingers around his own cock. Subaru _snaps_ at the erotic display before him. He wrenches his fingers out and pins his Kamui’s wrists down onto the mattress, fastening them to the sheets.

“Shh, be patient," Subaru whispers against Kamui's lips. Kamui whines his frustration, painfully aroused. Subaru wedges a knee in between Kamui’s legs tight. “I’m not going anywhere. I _want_ to make this _special_ for you." Kamui whimpers at Subaru's words. He screws his eyes shut once more and grinds his hips against Subaru’s knee, desperate for more friction, more heat.

"Subaru, _please_ ," Kamui cries out, and Subaru presses a feather-light kiss, playful and teasing, onto his lover's trembling lips.

“ _Please_ what?" Subaru murmurs. Kamui takes a few breaths before blearily opening his eyes - violet eyes that still Subaru's breath at seeing the frustration, desire and mad with lust for him. Only _him_ and no one else.

“I _need_ you. Let me _come_ for you, _please!_ I’ll do _anything_ just _please!_ ” Kamui cries out at the sharp grind to the groin, dissolving into a trembling and whimpering mess. Subaru smiles lustfully then _devours_ Kamui's lips. Releasing Kamui's wrists, he shimmies out of his boxers. Kamui's hands find purchase on his shoulders, nails digging in hard, almost _painfully_ when their tongues tangled wildly, stealing each other's breath until the air they breathe is each other.

The sound of a condom wrapper tearing open joins the erotic symphony of moans and groans. Subaru wraps the condom around his cock before slicking it up with lube, groaning at his touch. Lips parting for breath, they smile at each other then kiss again, gently this time, while Subaru guides his cock to Kamui’s entrance.

"Ready?" Subaru asks quietly, and Kamui inhales deeply then lets out a shuddering breath.

"Ready," Kamui replies. He’s all too eager to let this happen. To _surrender_ himself to Subaru fully. Subaru smiles softly, lovingly at his lover, and bestows another gentle kiss to his lips.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

Kamui leans up and presses his lips to Subaru’s cheek first, then his lips.

"I know, I trust you," Kamui murmurs.

Subaru leans into the kiss. Drinks in the feeling of those soft lips pressing against his like a man thirsting for water in the middle of a desert.

Knowing what's coming, Kamui clenches his eyes shut as Subaru slowly enters him.

Inch after inch of Subaru's cock slides into him, the impossibly thick throbbing cock of his lover stretches his walls and slowly filling him to the brim. His heart pounds as Subaru’s cock sinks deeper into him. Kamui instinctively clenches around it and Subaru groans and burrows his face into Kamui's neck, restraining himself from losing control, allowing his lover to adjust to his size when he sheathes himself fully into Kamui.

Even that is difficult to focus on when Kamui's walls clench around him, wrapping his cock in a tight heat. Short pants escape Kamui’s lips until his body finally relaxes to the intrusion.

“Move, _please_ , I need you to _move_ Subaru!” Kamui _begs_ , desperation and lust coloring his voice. He moves his hips against Subaru's, moaning wantonly as sharp pleasure lances through him, throwing his head back. As if the sound of Kamui's voice, dripping with arousal is his command, Subaru begins a slow and steady pace as he thrusts into Kamui, holding his wrists in place with a single hand.

Painfully turned on, Kamui arches hard into Subaru, heated skin against heated skin, his hips meeting Subaru's every thrust. Each one slow but hard,leaving Kamui winded and thinking of nothing but wanting _more._ W anting Subaru to go _faster_ , _harder_.

He wraps a leg around Subaru’s waist, and Subaru's cock hits him _harder_ . A keen whine leaves Kamui’s throat. Feeling himself unraveling at the steady pace, he wraps his other leg around Subaru's waist; his vision nearly blackens when another hard thrust sinks _deeper_ into him.

“Faster, _Subaru_ , harder! I want to come for you! Make me _yours-_ ah!” Kamui pants out and Subaru grunts, feeling him clench as he pulls out, walls unclenching as he goes back in. Addicted to the heat, the sound of Kamui saying his name like _that_ , Subaru _moves_ . Harder and faster as if to wring out more adorable sounds from Kamui that fall like music to Subaru’s ears. He _lets go_ of his self-control.

The new pace and force of his thrusts grow rougher, sharp and deep into Kamui that his lover trembles beneath him, shaking from the onslaught of pleasure running through him. Then Subaru's hand snakes down and curls his fingers around Kamui's velvety hard cock, stroking it, adding teasing pressure through each motion that has Kamui tighten his legs around him.

“Kamui, keep saying things like that to me,” Subaru groans out, pleasure coating his words. “You’re making me fall _harder_ for you.” He slants his mouth against Kamui’s, moving their lips together, angling Kamui’s face to deepen it before breaking away.

“I love you, Kamui.” He nuzzles into Kamui’s neck. “Since I first saw you I couldn't help but feel drawn to you." He presses a gentle kiss on his lover's pulse.  

"I feel the same, Subaru. I'm glad to have met you," Kamui breathes out, and Subaru feels Kamui's body tighten around him, signaling his release. Groaning low in his throat, Subaru speeds up his thrusts, the force making stars dance in Kamui's vision.

"Oh, _god!_ Subaru! Please let me come! I don’t think I can hold on- _oh!”_ Subaru's teeth catch Kamui's earlobe and nibble on it only to release it and soothe the pain by tracing along the shell of Kamui's ear with his tongue.

“Let’s come _together_."

Kamui whimpers to Subaru's order. His hips move faster, trying desperately to match the rhythm Subaru had set, his body needy as flames of lust burn inside him. Burning hotter, brighter until Kamui is sure he can't contain the heat. His climax slams into him hard with a scream of Subaru's name on his lips as he spills hotly on Subaru's hand and onto his stomach. Subaru muffles his scream into Kamui's skin, thrusting wildly into Kamui, both of them riding out the pleasure, trying to grab hold of the last moments of bliss before becoming limp to the aftereffects of an intense orgasm.

Chests heaving and cheeks flushed, Subaru releases Kamui’s wrists and makes a valiant effort to keep himself from collapsing on top of his lover.

"Wow," Kamui breathes, smile sated. Subaru's heart skips a beat, finally having earned it, and he smiles back. Kamui wraps his arms around Subaru’s neck and brings him in close, breath hitching at the feeling Subaru's cock sliding deep into him. Neither one caring about the mess they've made. The smear of Kamui's release is sticky on Subaru chest, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Kamui finds that he likes the feeling of Subaru's cock being pillowed inside of him more than he cares to admit.

"That was _amazing_." Kamui nuzzles into Subaru's neck.

Subaru laughs breathlessly, and plants soft kisses down Kamui's neck, gentle and soothing on his lover's skin. "You’re the amazing one, Kamui," he says, sincerity sewn into Subaru's voice that Kamui blushes before catching the older male's lips with his own in a brief kiss, basking in the afterglow.

"Be mine?" Subaru murmurs against Kamui's lips and a shy smile, one borne from the depths of Kamui's soul appears.

"Yours. Only if you do the same for me,” Kamui murmurs back. Subaru's heart does a flip before he’s kissing his lover again, slipping his tongue into his mouth for a lazy make-out. Encouraged by the confession, Subaru fully enjoys the taste of Kamui until it’s imprinted into his mind and heart.

"Yours," Subaru replies and smiles against Kamui's lips. Kamui returns the gesture sweetly.

“Mine _._ ”

* * *

_Bruises_

After a few lazy kisses, both reluctantly admit that they should leave the dorm. After pulling on yesterday's clothes and cleaning up the room to make it look decent, Kamui calls for a ride and Subaru, after several weak protests, agrees to a ride home first. A comfortable silence settles over them as they enter the car. Kamui tugs Subaru to lay his head on his lap. Subaru at first feels sheepish about it but relaxes when Kamui's fingers run through his hair, fingernails gently scratching against his scalp in a way that makes him melt. The comfortable silence ends when they reach Subaru's complex. It’s past noon when Subaru kisses his lover goodbye. Kamui blushes prettily and smiles shyly before he stands on his toes and kisses the corner of Subaru's mouth.

"Are you sure you don't want me walking to your door?" Kamui asks.

Subaru shakes his head. "I'm fine, it's just a couple of floors up.”

Kamui frowns but follows after him anyway, limping slightly.

"I want to, and I have a feeling your sister is going to scold me if I don't do it," Kamui says. Subaru winces at the mention of Hokuto. As much as he loves her, she can be a force of nature.

"Alright, but only to my floor, ok?" Subaru compromises, and Kamui nods with a smile.

They enter the elevator, fingers touching, and Kamui leaning against Subaru's arm. For a nineteen year old, Kamui is still several inches shorter than Subaru. Still, he thinks, it’s nice.

"There's a coffee shop nearby. Do you want to...?" Subaru asks, question trailing off. Kamui gives him a bright smile. He stands on his toes and caresses his cheek for Subaru to face him so he can press a kiss to his lips, soft but intimate.

"Yes. Text me when?" Kamui murmurs against Subaru's lips, smile widening.

"I will."

Kissing back feels normal, sweet, in comparison to their activities in the dorm. Subaru presse a kiss to one of the hickies he’d left on Kamui's neck.

"I'll see you hopefully soon." Kamui's breath hitches, blush deepening. Subaru takes in how bright red it is before laying a gentle kiss on his Kamui's lips. The elevator slides open, and Subaru's fingers linger on Kamui's, longer than necessary before stepping out of the elevator and giving him a sweet smile. A smile that Kamui returns just as sweetly before the lift closes its doors between them.

As he heads down the hall towards his apartment -Hokuto’s next door- Subaru feels like he’s on cloud nine. Walking with a spring of a step, undiluted bliss fills his heart and mind as he unlocks his apartment door. It almost seems like nothing can spoil his mood. Not only had Kamui agreed to go on a date with him but returned his feelings, too.

He couldn’t be more wrong when he swings his door open to reveal Hokuto looking all too pleased at the sight of her twin.

“So,” she drawls, amused. “Did you have fun last night? Are those _hickies_?"

Subaru feels heat crawling up his face, scandalized that Hokuto would be blunt and point it out outside of his apartment. In his excitement he had totally forgotten about the bruises Kamui left on him last night.

"Hokuto-chan!" Subaru says with a strangled squeak. Hokuto cackles and drags him into his apartment.


End file.
